


Roses Are Red

by Homo_Parade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: JeanMarco Week, M/M, More Dorky Boyfriends, Red - Freeform, Valentine's Day, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homo_Parade/pseuds/Homo_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean decides that the best time to confess to Marco is on Valentine’s Day with a bouquet of red roses. For JeanMarco Week, the prompt was Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I actually wrote something today! I bet you all thought I was gonna write a death-scene, seeing as the prompt for today was Red. Haha, nope. Enjoy some more cheesy boyfriends.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I’d do anything_

_To be with you_

 

A bead of sweat rolled down’s Jean’s face, and he was so nervous he could’ve sworn he could hear the sound of it colliding with the tiles of the school corridor floor. Behind his back he held a bouquet of roses, all a lovely red and finely trimmed. He took a deep breath as he began the walk down the hallway, ignoring the looks and the whispers from his peers. Their thoughts did not matter. The only person who mattered was Marco Bodt.

Jean Kirschtein had never had a valentine. Sure, there was year 6, when he asked out Mikasa Ackerman on the 14th of February, but he was shot down before he even had a chance. Besides, he was a kid then. He didn’t even know what he wanted, or how much work a valentine was. Now he knew, and he only wished that the other person felt the same this time.

To Jean, Marco was perfection. In their three years of friendship, Jean had fallen head-over-heels for the brunet, despite how much he wishes he didn’t. As time passed, Jean’s feelings towards Marco just… changed. They were stronger than just platonic friendly feelings. No, Jean began to think about Marco more. He thought about holding Marco’s hand as they walked to class, or kissing his stupid freckled face.

Jean knew today was the day to make his move, to confess all the stupid girly pent-up lovey-dovey feelings he had, because he simply could not take being just a friend anymore.

Jean was pretty confident, right up to the moment he caught sight of Marco rummaging through his locker. He froze in his stride, heart skipping a beat and knees beginning to shake. This was it. This was the moment that everything would change, for better or for worse. Before he could change his mind, Jean made his way to Marco’s locker and leant against it.

 “Jean!” Marco laughed in surprise, closing his locker and resting his back against it, “good morning!”

Jean suddenly forgot how to speak. “I… Do you know what day it is?”

Marco was silent for a moment, as if contemplating the special event, before saying, “It’s Valentine’s Day, isn’t it?” Jean nodded in response. God he was nervous… “Do you have a Valentine?”

 “N-No,” Jean replied.

 “What a shame,” Marco smiled sweetly. He cradled a small bag to his chest and sighed. He looked nervous too… “So Jean, what’s behind your back?” he asked, and Jean nearly fainted.

 “Oh, uh…”

 “You _do_ have a Valentine, don’t you?” Marco questioned with a teasing smile.

 “No, I mean yes…” Jean sighed in frustration. _Get it together dude!_ He chastised himself mentally. He looked at the floor he looked at the lockers, he looked at the roof, but he just couldn’t look at Marco. So, Jean squeezed his eyes shut and thrust the bouquet forwards. “Happyvalentine’sdaymarco,” he rushed out. There was the sound of a bag dropping, and a moment of silence before the bouquet was taken from his hands, but Jean didn’t have the courage to open his eyes.

 “Did you… Is this for me?” Marco’s voice asked uncertainly, and Jean could’ve sworn he heard something else in his voice.

 “Yeah…” Jean said, and he opened his eyes. To his surprise, instead of seeing an upset or even an angry Marco, the Marco in front of him was grinning and blushing…

 “Are you… Asking to be my Valentine?” Marco asked, and this time Jean could hear that that something else in his voice was hope.

Jean shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe,” he chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, Marco leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Jean’s cheek. “Thank you Jean, they’re lovely,”

 “N-Not as lovely as you…” Jean muttered, rather embarrassed. Damn it, he sounded so much smoother when he was rehearsing in front of the mirror at home!

Marco laughed cheerfully, taking a deep sniff of his roses. They were really lovely… “Could you hold these for me?” Marco asked, passing the bouquet to Jean before picking up his bag and rummaging through it. He brought out a box and gave it to Jean, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jean-Butt,”

Jean chuckled and gave the roses back to Marco as he opened the box… and chuckled some more. It was full of Marco’s home-mad Belgian chocolates; his favourite. “You little shit,” Jean smiled at Marco, “were you planning on asking me to be your Valentine the whole time,”

Marco shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe,” he said, imitating Jean’s voice from before. Both boys laughed before a small silence passed between them.

 “So… Are you my boyfriend or-”

 “Yes Jean, I’m your boyfriend,” Marco cut in, a large smile on his face. He was deliriously happy; he’d been planning on Valentine’s Day for ages now… He was so glad that Jean felt the same way.

 “Well, now to tell my mum that I’m gay,” Jean sighed to himself, snatching one of Marco’s hands and squeezing it, “oh well, Happy Valentine’s Day, Marco-Butt,”

 


End file.
